imariofandomcom-20200216-history
Nintendo DS Lite
The Nintendo DS Lite is a dual-screen handheld game console developed and manufactured by Nintendo. It is a slimmer, brighter, and more lightweight redesign of the Nintendo DS, designed to be aesthetically sleeker while taking styling cues from the Game Boy Advance SP, and to appeal to broader commercial audiences. It was announced on January 26, 2006, more than a month before its initial release in Japan on March 2, 2006 due to overwhelming demand for the original model. It has been released in Australia, North America, Europe, New Zealand, Singapore, and defined regions in South America, the Middle East, and East Asia. As of September 30, 2009, shipments of the DS Lite have reached 84.49 million units worldwide, according to Nintendo. Features * Capable of receiving Wi-Fi signals from other Nintendo DS Lite systems, the original Nintendo DS, Nintendo Wii systems, and Wi-Fi access points. WEP encrypted and unencrypted networks are supported. WPA encryption is not supported. Technical specifications *Size: 73.9 millimeters (2.9 inches) tall, 133 millimeters (5.2 inches) broad, 21.5 millimeters (0.85 inches) wide. *Top Screen: A backlit, 3.12-inch, transmissive TFT color LCD with 256x192-pixel resolution and .24mm dot pitch, capable of displaying a total of 262,144 colors. *Touch Screen: Same specifications as top screen, but with a transparent analog touch screen. *Wireless Communication: IEEE 802.11b; wireless range is 30 to 100 feet; multiple users can play certain multiplayer games with one DS game card using DS Download Play. *Controls: Touch screen, embedded microphone for voice recognition, A/B/X/Y face buttons, directional control pad, L/R shoulder pads, Start and Select dimples, and Power slider. The stylus is 1 cm longer and 2 mm thicker than the stylus of the original Nintendo DS. *Input/Output: Ports for both Nintendo DS game cards and Game Boy Advance game packs, terminals for stereo headphones and a microphone. A removable cover for the Game Boy Advance game pack slot provides added protection from dust and other foreign materials. *Other Features: Embedded PictoChat software that allows up to 16 users within local range of one another to chat at once; embedded real-time clock; date, time and alarm; touch-screen calibration. *CPUs: One ARM9 and one ARM7. *Sound: Stereo speakers providing virtual surround sound, depending on the software. *Battery: Lithium ion battery delivering from 15 to 19 hours of play on a three-hour charge; power-saving sleep mode; AC adapter. *Languages: English, Japanese, Spanish, French, German, Italian. *Repair parts: L-R switches: NKK type SKRTLA available from Mouser and others DS Lite vs. original DS *Weight: 218 g/7.69 oz (21% lighter than the DS) *Dimensions: 133 mm × 73.9 mm × 21.87 mm (vs. 148.7 mm × 84.7 mm × 28.9 mm (42% less volume than the DS) In imperial units, the DS Lite is 5.24 in. × 2.9 in. × 0.85 in. *Extended battery life. The battery lasts 15 to 19 hours on the lowest brightness setting as compared to 10 to 14 hours. After 500 charges, battery life drops about 25 percent. The DS was supplied with a 850 mAh battery, while the DS Lite has a 1000mAh battery. *Brighter top and touch screens, with 4 brightness levels, previously backlight on/off. Designed to be more resistant to shock. The option of turning the backlight off in the main menu has been removed. *Larger and more substantial stylus, making it easier to hold (stylus dimensions: length 87.5 mm × 4.9 mm vs. 75.0 mm × 4.0 mm of the DS). The stylus is now also side-loaded and located next to the power switch, making it easier to reach for right-handed people when needed, but inconvenient for left-handed people. *In Japan, the wrist strap no longer includes a thumb stylus; in North America, Australia and Europe, the wrist strap is no longer included at all, though there is still a place to attach it. *The D-pad was reduced to 18.6 mm across (16% smaller than the DS), but the A, B, X, and Y buttons retain the same dimensions. There are lines on the D-pad, a design shared with the Wii Remote and Game Boy Micro. *The Start and Select buttons are relocated beneath the A, B, X, and Y buttons, and are smaller than the original buttons. *Twelve colors: Ice Blue, Enamel Navy, Polar White (Crystal White in Japan), Coral Pink (Noble Pink in Japan), Onyx (Jet Black in Japan), Metallic Rose, Gloss Silver, Crimson/Black, Cobalt/Black, Turquoise, Red, and Lime Green (see Colors below). *Different external extension connection, rendering it incompatible to accessories for the Game Boy Advance EXT2 port (AC adapters and headphone adapters). The new connector is used for the AC adapter only. *The power button, originally located above the D-pad, is now a power slider and is relocated to the right side of the device. *The power and charging indicator lights are now located on the right hinge, as opposed to being below the bottom screen in the original model. *The smaller redesign of the system has caused Game Boy Advance games to protrude out of the system by 1 cm. In addition, to provide a seamless surface and to prevent dirt and dust from collecting, a filler cartridge is included. *The processors are the same as the DS, but made on a smaller custom process so they require much less power. *The built-in microphone, originally located below the bottom screen, is now located directly on the hinge between the dual screens. Larger model A larger model of the DS Lite was an unreleased alternative to the DS Lite. It was ready for mass production but Nintendo decided against its release as sales of the DS Lite were still very strong. Instead Nintendo prepared the DSi and released an "XL" version of that console a year later. This DS Lite featured an increased screen size of (slightly smaller than the DSi XL's screens) and lacked the wide viewing angle of the DSi XL. Colors and limited editions Colors Nintendo revealed the color schemes of the Nintendo DS Lite set for launch in Japan: Crystal White, Ice Blue, and Enamel Navy; however, due to manufacturing problems only the Crystal White was available at its launch; the other two colors arrived on March 11, 2006. Nintendo released a Noble Pink version in the region on July 20, 2006, and a Jet Black version on September 2, 2006. On May 30, 2007, Nintendo announced two new colors for Japan: Metallic Rose and Gloss Silver, which were launched on June 23, 2007. These new colors have also been launched in South Korea on July 7, 2007. In Australia, the DS Lite was also only available in white (Polar White) at launch. On September 21, 2006, the Jet Black (Onyx) color was released. On October 16, 2006, Nintendo of Australia announced that the Coral Pink color (renamed Pink Nintendo DS Lite) would be released on November 2, 2006, alongside Nintendogs: Dalmatian & Friends. On May 22, 2007, Nintendo of Australia stated that the Ice Blue color would be released in the region for a limited amount of time, starting on July 19, 2007. On May 30, 2008, Nintendo Australia announced two more colors available for a limited time only; the Blue/Black and Red/Black combinations will be available starting from June 19, 2008. Also, a Rose Metal version was released on the April 23, 2009. In North America, the Nintendo DS Lite was only available in white (renamed "Polar White" for the region) at launch. On August 24, 2006, Nintendo of America announced two new model colors, Onyx (Jet Black) and Coral Pink (Noble Pink). They were released in North America on September 12, 2006. On August 21, 2007, a Crimson/Black DS Lite was released in a bundle with Brain Age 2: More Training in Minutes a Day! . Nintendo confirmed this bundle after it was listed by Canadian retail outlet Future Shop. The listing was picked up and featured on many major online gaming websites such as IGN. As of October 2, 2007, the Crimson/Black DS Lite is available for purchase individually. The Crimson/Black DS Lite was supposedly discontinued only a few months after its release in January 2008. However, as of December 25, 2008, the Crimson/Black DS Lite is still available individually at most retailers. On February 2, 2008, Nintendo of America announced that the Cobalt/Black DS Lite would be released on February 10, 2008 in North America. In June 2008, the Metallic Rose DS Lite was released in North America. On September 7, 2008, the Metallic Silver DS Lite was released in North America. As of February 10 though both original colors will not be made, the white was replaced by the silver in September and Nintendo will no longer make Onyx DS Lite. In Europe, in addition to the white version, a black version (named "Smart Black") was available at launch, a color unique to the region at the time. On October 27, 2006, the Coral Pink (Noble Pink) edition was released in Europe. On October 12, 2007, a silver (Platinum) DS Lite was released in Europe. On June 13, 2008, three new colors, red, green and turquoise were released in Europe. On November 25, 2008, Nintendo confirmed that the Ice Blue color would be available on November 28 for Black Friday. It is bundled with Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day! and a custom carrying case. It will be bundled only for a limited time. Launch and Development Japan The Nintendo DS Lite was released on March 2, 2006 in Japan, with the suggested retail price of ¥16,800, but due to lack of supply and excessive demand of Nintendo DS systems at retail price following the Nintendo DS Lite's launch in Japan, many Asian electronics distributors raised the retail price of the redesigned handheld console to ¥23,300. On some Japanese auction sites it was being offered for prices as high as ¥40,000. Even though Nintendo managed to release 550,000 units in March 2006 (which was above their initial projections), the DS Lite was sold out soon after its launch. The shortage was supposed to be eased after Nintendo released 700,000 Nintendo DS Lites during April 2006; however, retailers in Tokyo sold out yet again by late May 2006. This shortage would last for most of 2006 and 2007 with retailers all around the country having permanent ads apologizing for the shortage and announcing the ignorance of when a restock would arrive. When the product arrived, it would sell out within days. Since restocking was erratic, looking for the product often involved several visits to different retailers, and most of the time without finding the product. This was still the case in Japan as of April 25, 2007, with stores turning away potential customers every day and selling out quickly. Australia The Nintendo DS Lite was released in Australia on June 1, 2006 for AU$199.95. It came with a demo for Dr. Kawashima's Brain Training: How Old Is Your Brain? As of mid 2009, the device sells for approximately AU$188.00. North America The Nintendo DS Lite was released on June 11, 2006, for US$129.99 in the United States, and CA$149.99 in Canada. There have been various reports of North American Target, Wal-Mart, Kmart, and Meijer stores having sold Nintendo DS Lite units as early as May 30, 2006, breaking the official launch date. On June 12, 2006, GameSpot reported that North American Nintendo DS Lites had sold out at major online retailers, as well as several brick-and-mortar stores. On June 13, 2006, Nintendo announced that 136,500 units were sold in two days since the DS Lite went on sale in North America, and seemed to be on pace to the 500,000 sold by the original Nintendo DS in its first ten days. Shortly after its launch, the DS Lite was sold out at major US retailers; however, it did not have the same ongoing shortages in the US as it did in Japan through 2006 and 2007.